Minotaur Brute
'''Minotaur Brute '''are a species (or several species) of Minotaurs and recurring enemies through the God of War Series, with slight alterations in every edition. In the God of War Series God of War: Ghost of Sparta Minotaur Brute The Minotaur Brute were first encountered during Kratos' journey through Atlantis, just after being attacked by Scylla. They are larger than most minotaurs, towering above Kratos. The Minotaur Brute is the third biggest regular minotaurs in the series, after Titan Minotaurs in God of War II and the giant, sometimes armored minotaurs from the Chains of Olympus. They are armed with a spiked war hammer. They attack Kratos either by striking at him with their hammer or by charging at him, goring him with their horns and throwing him to the nearest wall. The best method of fighting this type of Minotaurs is to carefully evade its damaging attacks, and unleash a furry of blows whenever it drops its guard. Once it has been weakened enough, it will be prone to a finishing move, in which Kratos kills it the same way he does most other Minotaurs, namely by stabbing his blades through the mouth of the raging beast. God of War III Minotaur Brute The Minotaur Brute is the main minotaur in God of War III, first encountered in the Underworld as a part of Hades' Army. The beast was introduced in the Trials of Erebus as a wandering soul was transformed in the half man, half bull. These grey hulking beast look more like bulls than the previous incarnation of the beasts (due to the power of the PS3, mostly), having large horns and having most of the time their tongue sticking out. They have a very detailed hide and are clothed in a Greek skirt. They are little bigger than Kratos and are unarmed. They attack Kratos by bull charging, trying to knock him over or lift him in the air. They are very agile, able to evade Kratos attacks with ease before charging again. They use their fists both as offensive as defensive means. When fought in the game, the best tactic is trying to evade the charging attack and trying to pin them down against a wall, slamming them into a wall does considerable damage to beasts. When lifted in the air, the best action is using the combat grapple, sending the beast flying. If the Minotaur is lifted in the air, he can be grappled, causing him to crash down and getting his horns stuck in the ground. This momentarily stuns the beast, making him vulnerable to attack. Once it has been weakened enough it can be killed with a QTE in which Kratos wrestles with the Minotaur before stabbing it through the mouth. Minotaur Elite The Minotaur Elite is the second minotaur species encountered in God of War III, encountered in the Caverns, shortly after Kratos activated the Labyrinth. The beasts are similar to the regular Minotaur Brute, but covered in a metal armor and now carrying an axe. Sent by Zeus, the Minotaur Elite are on a suicide mission trying to break the chains, holding up the box. They mostly are summoned in a pair and they will immediately run towards the chain, ignoring Kratos. If Kratos attacked one of the beasts, the other will continue trying to break the chain. Once disturbed by Kratos, they still will try charge at Kratos doing more damage than the Minotaur Brute but also attacks Kratos with a giant axe. The key to defeating these more powerful breeds of Minotaur is to perform skilled block-and-counter techniques or to carefully evade their charges and axe swings. Once Kratos has weakened them, he can kill them by grabbing them by the horns, wrestling them to the ground, and breaking their necks. Like all Minotaurs, this will not only kill them but reward Kratos with some useful Green Orbs. Labrys Minotaur The Minotaur Elite is the third and last minotaur species encountered in God of War III, encountered only in the Labyrinth. The beasts look identical to the Minotaur Elite, only carrying a decorated axe sporting the image of a bull and wearing a stronger armor. In several challenges in the Labyrinth, they appear to attack Kratos. They are mostly summoned together with other enemies. In combat, the same tactics can be applied as with the previous Minotaur Elite but the Labrys Minotaur is a lot stronger and due to the fact that they don't appear alone but also with other minions, the best technique is using the Nemean Cestus and try to bash them against the wall. If they are weakened the armor will break apart. Once weakened enough they can be killed in the same way as the Minotaur Elite. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War III Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Minotaurs